List of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E Characters
This is a list of characters for Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E. Wasaobi High School Gunpla Committee Seigfried Drei Elizabeth Kennedy :Main Gunpla: CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene :Other Gunpla: GX-9900 Gundam X Elizabeth Kennedy is the main protagonist of the series and the sister of both, Ash and Shino Kennedy. She is a shy young woman who has been a fan of Gundam and Gunpla since she was young, having moved to Japan with her family to learn how to build Gunpla models of her own and participate in Gunpla battles. Shizuka Amane :Main Gunpla: RX-0/V Unicorn Gundam Valiant :Other Gunpla: RX-78-2 Gundam Shizuka Amane is Elizabeth's best friend and one of her most valued allies. She is an avid fan of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and its titular mobile suit. She is also friends with Aoi Shiroyama, who is the girlfriend of Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth's older brother. Alexandra Metzger :Gunpla: SMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II Zwei; SDZ-01X Eins ZZ Gundam Alexandra Metzger is a student from Germany, she moved to Japan after her parents found a new job in the country. She became fascinated with Gunpla during her teenage years and became a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and the Qubeley line of mobile suits. She eventually becomes Jake Zimmerman's girlfriend prior to the beginning of the Gunpla Grand Prix. Ryo Mushisaiya :Gunpla: DNW-X01 Gundam Throne Acht Ryo Mushisaiya is a young man that Elizabeth met at Wasaobi High School. He is a regular at the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store who was first shown as one of the many fans of the Gundam Throne line of Gunpla figures, but is usually a constant annoyance to Emily Flynn, the store's owner, often causing her to kick him out of her store. He was invited to join Seigfried Drei by Elizabeth, who he would later develop a relationship with. Albatross Signas Ash Kennedy :Gunpla: RGZ-95/IZ ReZEL "Izanagi"; AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma Ash Kennedy is the older brother of Elizabeth and Shino Kennedy and the boyfriend of Aoi Shiroyama. Despite graduating from high school two years prior to the events of the series, he is still part of the school's Gunpla Committee and is the leader of Albatross Signas. Jake Zimmerman :Gunpla: F91BD Gundam F91 Blue Destiny Jake Zimmerman is Ash's friend and rival during his high school days. He is often shown to be a cold and aloof individual who often cares less about the feelings of others, but later shows another side of himself as the series progresses. Aoi Shiroyama Aoi Shiroyama is the girlfriend of Ash Kennedy and a childhood friend of Shizuka Amane. She is usually soft-spoken, calm, and reserved, and is often considered to be one of the "more attractive girls" in the school. Xavier Dunn :Gunpla: ASMF-X42V Destiny Gundam "Valvrave" Xavier Dunn is Samantha Dunn's older brother and a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and the sequel's titular mobile suit. Serina Arikawa Serina Arikawa is a Gunpla builder and occasional fighter of mixed Japanese and Swedish descent. She is mostly seen as support crew for Albatross Signas, often reviewing the team's Gunpla units before finalization, but she also has her own combat abilities as a Gunpla fighter. Rising Ravens Shino Kennedy :Gunpla: CB-000XG/C-IZ Reborns Gundam "Izanami" Shino Kennedy is the adoptive sister of both, Ash and Elizabeth Kennedy who is cheerful and upbeat with a rather ditzy nature. She is an only child who was originally orphaned shortly following the death of her parents, but was found by Ash and Elizabeth's parents, who would later adopt her. Samantha Dunn Samantha Dunn is the younger sister of Xavier and one of the support crew members for the Rising Ravens. She is part of the team's support crew, often assisting Shino and Chiaki with repairs for their Gunpla units. Chiaki Shimokawa :Gunpla: NZ-666X Kshatriya Necro Chiaki Shimokawa is a friend and rival of Shino. Like Shizuka, she is a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, but also a fan of Marida Cruz's mobile suit, the Kshatriya due to its combat prowess. Rumiko Kanzaki :Gunpla: SMR-18X Kämpfer Noire Rumiko Kanzaki is a Gunpla enthusiast and Elizabeth's rival during the first few episodes of the series. She often taunted Elizabeth after she lost her first Gunpla battle against Jake Zimmerman, but their rivalry came to an end and turned to friendship after she lost to Elizabeth in a Gunpla battle. Hitomi Amane :Gunpla: XM-X1/K Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kusanagi Hitomi Amane is Shizuka's younger sister who has a crush on Jake Zimmerman. She is a playful Gunpla fighter who likes to mess around in Gunpla fights, but like her sister, she is also shown to be serious. Neros Epsilon Cyrus Sliber :Gunpla: EMX-011 Zaku III "Efreet" Cyrus Sliber is the playful and flamboyant leader of Neros Epsilon. He is a french based Gunpla fighter who is shown to be a fan of Zaku's, even the not-as-popular Zaku III line. He is often shown to hit on Shino, much to Elizabeth's dismay. Others Ms. Sumeragi Ms. Sumeragi is a Gunpla battle judge and a retired Gunpla fighter. She is shown to be a mentor to newcomer Gunpla fighters given from the abilities she had adapted during her days as a Gunpla fighter. Emily Flynn Emily Flynn is the owner of the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store and a versatile Gunpla builder who offers advice and repairs to any damaged Gunpla unit. She previously had a crush on Ash prior to the events of the series, but the two remain good friends.